thiscouldbeamoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Princess
'Twilight Princess '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Legend Of Zelda. Plot ''Twilight Princess starts out in Ordon Village, a small town located on the outskirts of Hyrule proper. Here, a young boy named Link lives a simple life, working as a ranch hand. One day, he is asked by Rusl to deliver the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield as gifts for the Royal Family of Hyrule for the Hyrule Festival. However, on the very day he is supposed to make the delivery, hostiles appear in the Spirit's Spring, where Ilia, Epona, and Colin are. These monsters kidnap the children of the village; Ilia, Colin, Malo, Talo, and Beth. These monsters also take the horseEpona. Link is knocked out, and soon almost the entirety of Hyrule is covered in Twilight. When he regains consciousness and runs to the bridge, he finds a large, dark wall. A Shadow Beast's arm bursts through and pulls him through the wall. However, the power of the Triforce symbol on Link's hand makes the creature drop Link. Link turns into a wolf, passes out, and is taken to the dungeons of Hyrule Castle by another monster. Inside the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, he meets the strange Midna, a member of the Twili race. After helping him out of captivity, the two team up to make their way out of the Castle through the Underground Waterway. After a dangerous ascent up the Castle's towers, they meet Hyrule's Princess Zelda. She tells Wolf Link that, unbeknown to the rest of the world, the monarchy of Hyrule has been overthrown by Zant, a powerful Twili who calls himself the "King of Twilight". His plan is to cover the whole expanse of Hyrule in Twilight, merging Hyrule and his kingdom, the Twilight Realm, into one land under his rule. Link and Midna are then transported back to the Ordona Province. Here, after taking a sword and shield from the residents of Ordon Village, a strange voice from the Spirit's Spring beckons him and Midna to it. The spirit of Ordona, one of the Light Spirits, tells him that Zant has covered the provinces of Hyrule in Twilight and cursed the other Light Spirits. In order for Link to disband the Twilight, he must retrieve the Tears of Light to restore all of the Light Spirits of Hyrule. Midna also tells Link that in order to stop Zant, the Fused Shadows, ancient artifacts of great power, must be recovered. Link enters the Twilight where strange monsters appear and the humans of the Light World appear as spirits, glowing orbs, unable to see Link, who is now in the form of a sacred wolf. After restoring Faron, the Light Spirit of the Faron Province, Link receives the very garments once worn by the Hero of Time himself. He then enters and defeats the enemies inside the Forest Temple, recovering the first Fused Shadow. He travels out of the Faron Province into theEldin Province and enters the Twilight. He then finds the kidnapped children of Ordon Village in Kakariko Village. However, due to the fact that he is in the Twilight Realm, they cannot see him. After restoring the Light Spirit Eldin, Link reunites with the lost children. However, he discovers that Ilia is not among the children in the Village. From out of nowhere, Link's horse Epona dashes into the Village, with two Bulblins riding her back. Scared and wild, Epona throws off the Bulblins but does not stop running. After Link successfully tames the distraught horse, Renado, the shaman of Kakariko Village, tells Link that the Gorons of Death Mountain have recently been warding off outsiders, and that there has only been one human that could defeat a Goron with brute strength, Mayor Bo. Link then sets out for Ordon Village and, after informing the residents that the children are okay, talks to the Mayor. The Mayor is distraught to find that Ilia is not with them, but helps Link by teaching him how to sumo wrestle, then gives him the Iron Boots, his secret to defeating the Gorons. Link then returns to Kakariko Village and walks up the trail to Death Mountain, fighting off Gorons and Bulblin. After winning the respect of the proud Goron people by defeating Gor Coron in a sumo match thanks to the Iron Boots Mayor Bo gave him, the elder tells Link that the reason for the Goron's sudden distrust of people outside their race stems from an incident involving their patriarch,Darbus. Darbus and other Goron Elders had entered the Goron Mines to investigate the sudden change in the otherwise calm volcanic mountain. However, Darbus had touched the treasure the Gorons had vowed to keep safe, the Fused Shadow, and had become a shadow monster. Link enters the Goron Mines, breaks the curse on their patriarch, and retrieves the second Fused Shadow. Link and Midna enter the Lanayru Province, the last of the provinces covered in Twilight. With the help of Wolf Link's keen senses, they track Ilia's smell to Hyrule Castle Town. Here, they find Ilia in the care of Telma, a barmaid. The two have found the young prince of the Zora, who has fallen ill. Link eventually learns of troubles in Zora's Domain, and finds that Lake Hylia is nearly empty, and the cave where the Light Spirit Lanayru dwells is inaccessible. He travels north, to the source of Hyrule's rivers, and he discovers that the source has been frozen solid. Midna and Link go back to Death Mountain to find a large fiery rock that they had previously encountered, and Midna uses her powers to teleport the rock to the frozen water, effectively melting the ice. When this happens, the spirit of the recently killed Zora Queen, Rutela, appears and tells Link of a treasure of the Zora that will allow him to enter theLakebed Temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia. However, first, she requires that Link heal her son. Link approaches the Light Spirit and gathers all of the Tears of Light, disbanding the last of the Twilight. The Light Spirit Lanayru tells Link about the Interlopers, ancestors of the Twili. They had, with their powerful magic, tried to conquer the Sacred Realm and establish dominance over it. A war broke out, and, fearing their destructive power, the gods commanded three of the Light Spirits to seal away the Interlopers. They also created the Mirror of Twilight, an instrument with which to banish the wicked to the Twilight Realm, this Mirror could be used as an entrance to the Twilight Realm as well. The two travel back to Hyrule Castle Town, but find that Ilia has lost her memory. Telma tells the pair that in order for the Zora Prince to be healed, he must be taken to Renado, the shaman of Kakariko Village. They decide to transport him on a carriage through the dangerous route of Lake Hylia through southern Hyrule Field to Kakariko Village. Link, on his faithful mare, defends them and makes sure they make it safely back to Kakariko Village. After the Prince is brought safely to the closed-down hotel, Rutela appears before Link once more and thanks him for his heroic deed. She shows Link a secret tomb in Kakariko Graveyardwhere the Zora Armor, which allows Link to breathe underwater, is stored. She gives him this and, knowing her son is safe, passes on. Link travels to the Lakebed Temple and retrieves the final Fused Shadow and is ready to battle Zant. However, when Link and Midna are transported back to Lanayru's cave, Zant, the Usurper King, appears and mocks their pathetic attempts at foiling his plans. After taking the Fused Shadows, he curses Link to remain as Wolf Link and exposes Midna to Lanayru's light, mortally injuring the Twili. Link, carrying the dying Midna on his back, desperately makes his way back to Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda, who is the only one with the healing powers to save Midna. Princess Zelda tells them that the only way to break the curse on Link is to travel to the Sacred Grove, deep within Faron Woods, and cleave the curse with the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, which lays sleeping there. Then, out of knowledge that Midna has the power to save Hyrule, she essentially sacrifices her own life to save Midna, bestowing her spirit upon the dying Twili, healing her in the process. They journey back to Faron Woods and after withstanding the trials of the Woods, finally discover the Sacred Grove. Link touches the Sword and is restored to his human form when the small stone Zant used to place the curse flies out of his body. Midna decides to keep the stone, as it can be used to turn Link into a wolf whenever they want. She then explains that the only way to defeat Zant, is with the Master Sword and the fabled Mirror of Twilight. They travel to the distant Gerudo Desert and ascend the Arbiter's Grounds. At the top of the desert structure, they discover the Mirror of Twilight; however, it has been broken into four pieces by Zant. The Ancient Sages, guardians of the Mirror, appear and show Link what had happened in the past. After committing a horrible crime, Ganondorf, the evil king of the Gerudo, had been captured and brought to the Arbiter's Grounds to be tried. He was put on trial and found guilty, and was to be executed. However, due to the powers he received from being a chosen one of the gods, he survived the executioner's blade, rose to his feet, and killed the Water Sage. The remaining Sages then sealed Ganondorf inside the Twilight Realm. The Sages then tell Link that Zant had failed to destroy the Mirror, which could only be destroyed by the true ruler of the Twilight. Distressed, Zant sent the three missing Mirror Shards to different corners of Hyrule, to be protected by his evil followers. In Snowpeak Ruins, Link and Midna realize the true power of the Mirror Shards, when Yeto's wife, Yeta, is transformed into an ice monster by looking into the Mirror, creating the dungeon's boss. Midna decides they need to find the remaining two shards more quickly, so more people don't fall to them. Even after Link and Midna retrieve the other two Mirror Shards from the Snowpeak Ruins, and the Temple of Time, Ilia still has not regained her memory. Link, with the help of Darbus, discovers an abandoned village, which had been hidden for quite some time. Link has to fight some Bulblins and once all of them are defeated, Link discovers a woman still in the village. She is an elderly lady, named Impaz, and the last remaining Sheikah in Hyrule. With Impaz's help, Ilia's memory is restored, as she had spent some time with her. Impaz helps Link get to the City in the Sky, where the final Mirror Shard is. After recovering it from the City in the Sky, Link and Midna travel back to the Arbiter's Grounds and reassemble the Mirror. They travel to the Twilight Realm and infuse the Master Sword with Sols, the Twilight Realm's equivalent of the Sun. Armed with this new power, they invade Zant's Palace of Twilight. Here, it is revealed that Midna is the Twilight Princess; the destined ruler of the Twili. She admits to originally attempting to use Link as a means of getting her kingdom back, but grew to care for him. This only strengthens their resolve, and they confront the wicked Usurper King, Zant. Zant reveals that he had tried to become the true Twilight King, but was passed over, with Midna being chosen as ruler instead. This decision made Zant go into a crazed rage, and it was then that he met Ganondorf -- he told Zant that he was a god and could give Zant all the power he could ever want. However, this was a ploy of Ganondorf to help him regain his power and escape the Twilight realm. With his newly found strength, Zant transformed Midna into an imp form and overthrew the banner of King of Twilight. After this revelation, a fierce battle between Link and Zant ensues. After a long and hard battle, Zant is defeated. However, he reveals to the pair that as long as his apparent god, Ganondorf, exists, Zant can be resurrected. Midna then uses her own power to kill him. Using the power of the Fused Shadow, Midna tears away the barrier that blocked Hyrule Castle. After battling through a horde of enemies, they find Ganondorf, in the flesh, sitting on the throne of Hyrule Castle with the lifeless body of Princess Zelda suspended in mid-air above him. The ever-confident Dark Lord possesses Zelda's body and attacks Link. Link eventually defeats the possessed Princess Zelda and Midna uses the power of the Fused Shadow to destroy the control Ganondorf has over the Princess, at the same time restoring Zelda's life. Enraged, Ganondorf turns into his beast form of Ganon. After his defeat in this form, Ganondorf transforms into a large ball of dark magic smoke with his face on it. Midna chooses to fight him alone, and teleports Link and Zelda to the safety of Hyrule Field. From the field, Link and Zelda witness a huge explosion from the direction of Hyrule Castle; the Castle had been destroyed. Suddenly, Ganondorf appears on his dark horse, holding Midna's helmet - indicating her defeat. He crushes the helmet, possibly implying that the powers of the Fused Shadow have been undone, and charges at Link and Zelda together with his phantom riders. However, before Ganondorf manages to slay them, Zelda uses her divine power to summon the Light Spirits. The Spirits bestow upon her the holy Arrows of Light. Link and Ganondorf then battle each other on horseback. Ultimately, Ganondorf falls in battle, only to rise once more and challenge Link to a battle of swordplay. At the end of their duel, Link stabs Ganondorf with the Master Sword using the ending blow. He rises to his feet, the sword still protruding from him, and says that "the history of light and shadow will be written in blood". Before he dies, Ganondorf has a vision of Zant's neck snapping, symbolizing that with his death, Zant is now forever dead as well. With Zant's death, his curse on Midna, through Ganondorf's power, is broken, and she regains her true form. After their reunion, Link, Zelda, and Midna travel to the Arbiter's Grounds in order for Midna to return to the Twilight Realm by way of the Mirror of Twilight. She promises that they will meet again. However, with a tear, she shatters the Mirror of Twilight in order to prevent similar tragic events from happening again. By doing so, she effectively seals off the only known road between the two worlds. Its purpose in the war against Zant fulfilled, Link returns the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time, and returns to Ordon Village, but later he rides away with Epona from there, equipped with just his shield. At the very end, the Throne Room of the Hyrule Castle is seen, revealing that the Castle was rebuilt. This may indicate Link is going there, but this is unconfirmed. Cast Ben Barnes as Link Saoirse Ronan as Zelda Doug Jones as Zant Ben Kingsley as Ganon/Gannondorf